ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Fever (song)
"Fever" is a song written by Lady Gaga and Rob Fusari in 2006. The released version was sung by Adam Lambert with production by Jeff Bhasker. This version was released on Lambert's album, For Your Entertainment, on November 23, 2009. Recording Adam Lambert is a huge fan of Gaga, and wanted her to contribute to his debut album. Lady Gaga gave details to KISS 106.1 on how their partnership came to be. "I worked with Adam. I think it was last week 19th of October, 2009." - Lady Gaga "They called me. They asked me to write for him. I was actually like, 'Geez, I got this record that I wrote a while ago.' It's, like, a total hit, smash record, but for some reason, like, I couldn't get it right with me doing it, and I said, 'Gosh, it would be perfect for him.'" - Lady Gaga "I played it for him and he's like, 'Oh my God, I love it,' and he went crazy, so we did it. He's a funny guy, he's a good guy." - Lady Gaga Lady Gaga also noted that she leaves her onstage persona at the door when it's time to write songs for other musicians. "When I do things like this, it's important for me and the artist to remember that I'm not an artist in that room, I'm a songwriter. It's Adam's time and it's his song and I want him to enjoy this moment in his life. You never debut again. You only get one time." - Lady Gaga Performances Tabs Live= Table Lyrics Lady Gaga's version There he goes My baby walks so slow Sexual tic-tac-toe Yeah, I know we both know It isn’t time But would you be mine? We'll never get too far Just you, me and the bars silly ménage à trois sometimes Would you be mine? Would you be mine? Would you be mine? Oh baby, lights on But your mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone With this fever, fever yeah I want it all Now I'm gonna get you alone Give you a fever, fever yeah There it goes You stole my soul and so 'Cause, sweetheart A-no-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows They're occupied Tell me you'll be mine Let's get inside your car Just you, me and the stars Kind of ménage à trois Sometimes Would you be mine? Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Oh baby, lights on But your mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone With this fever, fever yeah I want it all Now I'm gonna get you alone Give you a fever, fever yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah Oh baby, your light's on But your mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone With this fever, fever yeah I want it all Now I'm gonna get you alone Give you a fever, fever yeah Fever, fever, yeah Credits Personnel *'Drums:' Abe Laboriel, Jr. *'Guitar:' Brian Ray *'Programming:' Henry Strange *'Recorded by:' Anthony Kilhoffer *'Recorded at:' The Record Plant (Los Angeles, California, ) *'Assistant Engineer & Phase Operator:' Ghazi Hourani *'Mixed by:' Mark "Spike" Stent *'Mixed at:' Chalice Studios (Los Angeles, California, ) *'Assisted by:' Matty Green Publishing *BMI Sony ATV LLC / Way Above Music Reference *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:Songwriting for other artists Category:Adam Lambert